bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPC Staff
This is a lot of almost every single person that is or has at least obtained moderator or administrator powers. =BZPC1= Current Administrators *Venom - Head Administrator of BZPC1. *Tenebrae Invictus - Head Administrator of BZPC2, and a Co-Admin on BZPC1. *MT - Co-Administrator on BZPC2 *TMOAG - Co-Administrator on BZPC2. *Varderan - Current Co-Admin on BZPC1 Former Administrators *Sylux (a.k.a. ExDee)(Demoted, banned) *Meraceire(Demoted) *Khols(Demoted) *Mesonak(Demoted by failure) *Kodan(Demoted) *Apparently JediBot as well. (demoted, banned, unbanned, banned again, unbanned, banned ONCE AGAIN, unbanned, and HOLY CARP HES BANNED AGAIN!) *Ultimate Kardas (Demoted after reset) *Jahli (Demoted by request, because Eljay now hates Jahli for "talking like a noob". So, Eljay told Venom that Jahli was a "random mod" and that the chat should have a vote. The only people in the chat at the time were people who hated Jahli. or who were envious of his awesomeness. B) ) *Varderan (Demoted after reset) *Johnuva (Demoted after reset) *FireEmblem (Demoted by request) *Sonu Nova (Demoted in the BZPCataclysm, in which BZPC was destroyed) People briefly admin'd *Just about everyone. And TMOAG (a.k.a. SPARTAN 027) i kno isnt it grate --The Master Of All Green 21:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Current Moderators *Ultimate Kardas/Reptar *Starparu *Varderan *QQQQ Temporary Moderators *Eljay (Now and then for night shift) *Darney Calhoun (Mainly for moderating doodle) Former Moderators *JediBot (fails) *Eljay (Take note, he's been on staff a lot, but hes' not)(Demoted 12/14/2009) *Varderan (Promoted to admin) *Ulti *Sharnak *VTP *MT (Demoted, repromoted 12/14/2009) *Kodan (Demoted) *Levacius (Demoted) *Tenebrae Invictus (Promoted to admin 09/15/2009) *Mesonak (Demoted by request 12/14/2009, promoted to admin) *Khols (Demoted October or November 2009) *Jahli (Promoted to admin) *Ultimate Kardas (Promoted to admin) *Blizzardlord_Niflheim *HAZMAT (Demoted November 2009) *Arbiter (Demoted 12/14/2009) *Kothra (Demoted 12/14/2009) *Xanis (Yes, THE Xanis for the noobs) (Demoted 12/14/2009) *MisterManiac (Demoted 12/14/2009) *Gatotak (Demoted 12/14/2009) *Kini Hawkeye (Was banned, then returned and left) *Arc (Too many BBL GONNA PLAY HALO incidents) *FireEmblem (Demoted in the BZPCataclysm) *Pak-Man (Demoted in the BZPCataclysm) People briefly modded *Nearly everyone. *Akaku *Ziko (to aid in confusion) Notes *Majority of all demotions on 12/14/2009 are because of the reset. However, they are not being repromoted. Invictus Era Staff Like the time after second reset, Tenebrae Invictus went through the vote system on BZPC2. Dar, MT and Meso won with 3 votes each, and QQQQ was suddenly added in, making 4/3 moderators that were supposed to be on the team. Niflheim, JediBot and FireEmblem were candidates with votes but did not win. Tenebrae Invictus is currently the sole administrator for the time being. Moderator Elections The moderator elections are held every first Friday of the month, hosted by Invictus. 4 people who get 3 votes are promoted right there, unless they are not present. They serve until the next month. If they are re-elected to their Moderator position, they serve for another month. After that, they have to take a one month break from staff following their re-election. They can be re-elected once more after their one month break. Administrator Elections For the time being only one Co-Administrator exists at one time. They serve a two-month term, and like moderators, they can be re-elected again but they have to take two-month break after. The voting lasts one week long, starting from the last Friday of the previous month till the Friday of moderator elections. On the Tuesday before the moderator elections, all nominees who did not get at least 2 votes before then are removed, then on Thursday all nominees who did not get at least 4 votes are removed, and the winner is picked at the same time during Moderator elections.